1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewer system water purifier and more particularly pertains to purifying toilet water to be reused in a toilet and for a sprinkler system for a lawn with a sewer system water purifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water reclamation systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, water reclamation systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of re-using gray water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,920 to Kimball discloses a water recycling system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,584 to Hoarau discloses an all-fluid tank with incorporated liquid collector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,426 to DeCoster et al. discloses a water reclamation system for landscape irrigation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,042 to Delle Cave discloses a residential waste water disposal system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,246 to Rivelli et al. discloses a water reclamation system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,493 to Mcintosh discloses a gray-water reclamation and reuse system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sewer system water purifier for purifying toilet water to be reused in a toilet and for a sprinkler system for a lawn.
In this respect, the sewer system water purifier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of purifying toilet water to be reused in a toilet and for a sprinkler system for a lawn.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved sewer system water purifier which can be used for purifying toilet water to be reused in a toilet and for a sprinkler system for a lawn. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.